fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryo
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Ryo life like may others changed in a big way once the phoenixes arrived on Earth, although before that, his life for him was a pretty great one, his race was very much like similar to the military, training and fighting for the greater good, exactly like some soldiers. Once Ryo was old enough, he joined to the other warriors of rhinos to become one too, with time he succeeded to become a greater soldier for his race, not just that, but he became a general and teacher, one of the best ones from the rhino clan ever, he was willing to help others become great warriors too.Later down the line, he married himself with a beautiful rhino female and was going to have a child too, it was at this time the phoenix race attacked. Ryo was one of the very few rhino warriors remained after the attack, so he tried together with those to put an end to the invaders once and for all.Even though the intentions are for the best, he doesnt care about the other races and they refused to help the others in the big fight, as Ryo species is neutral ever since the beginning of times.While he and the other remaining rhino warriors arent the bad guys, they arent allies either and will not hesitate to attack if needed. Appearance Ryo appearance is as most of the characters in the verse, of a humanoid animal, being a rhino, Ryo is very bulky and has a thick skin due to his genetics of the animal he is, another muscular brute more or less physically speaking. He wears a blue undershirt on his upper body, as for his hands, he got a pair of wristbands with spikes, having colors like brown and yellow.For the lower body, Ryo has military camouflage pants, along military boots as well, setting up the theme of a military type character, which Ryo obviously is. His head is pretty long and big, his mouth and nose are large in comparison to a human being, not to mention the size of his ears being about three times bigger then of a human.Although the one thing very obvious from his face, its the horn, a sharp and very dense weapon typical for rhinos, making it an excellent weapon in a fight. Personality Ryo is a man of discipline, with a very emotionless exterior, pretty much what you could expect from a military person, although he had occasions when he bursts out in anger, mostly when in extreme situations, like for example the death of someone important to him. He is sympathetic towards those close to him, especially his wife, but then is comes the aspects of a rhino that can trigger him and completely ignore any bits of sympathy he might have. Ryo is very calm usually, his experience and training as a soldier and at the moment, as a general and teacher, also made him pretty indifferent when it comes to picking sides, he prefers neutrality, rather then siding either the good or evil in any sort of clash, his loyalty lies within his clan of rhinos. Personal Statistics Name: 'Ryo '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood '''Gender: Male Age: '''around his late 30s '''Weight: '''225 lbs(102 kgs) '''Height: '''6'6" feet(1.98 meters) '''Classification: Hybrid(half human, half rhino) Combat Statistics Tier: 6-A '''| '''High 6-A Powers and Abilities': 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, his sight is great enough to see perfectly like he was standing still, even when he runs at full speed, thanks to this he is capable to go toe to toe with speedsters easily and catch them with relative ease, Enhanced hearing, his hearing is also great enough to tell the difference between all sorts of noises, he can hear even from thousands of kilometers away a tiny noise, all of that even if he goes at top speed, Enhanced smell, his sense of smell is decent enough to sense a person location by detecting any change into the air compositon), Kinetic Energy Manipulation(creates kinetic energy around him, when running at incredible speeds, which gives him better defensive capabilities for protection, but besides that, he can also increase his stats or decrease the opponent ones, based on the kinetic energy he steals from others), Master in close combat, Biological Manipulation(gives him the capability to grow his horn bigger and a little larger), Density Manipulation(because rhinos are naturally animals with tough skin and muscles, he can manipulate how dense they can become, making him tougher and stronger then normal, he can achieve nigh-invulnerability with this as well, but also make his horn so tough and strong that he can pierce about anything with ease), Immortality(Type 1), Rage Power(when he enters his Rhinoceros Fury state, he can grow much powerful with his rage at a fast rate) Attack Potency: Continent level '(Rhinos have the literal power to bust out a continent with their attacks) | '''Multi-Continent level '(Wulfgar and Leona said that if he lets all out when reaching this level, he can destroy the entire planet surface) 'Speed: Relativistic '''reaction and combat speed (can react and catch up with characters which are that fast) with '''Relativistic '''travel speed (shown to be capable of catching up with one of the fastest speedsters around) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '''(his species showed capabilities to toss entire mountains) | 'Class T '(At this level, he is for sure stronger then anyone from his race) 'Striking Strength: Continental Class '| '''Multi-Continental Class Durability: Continent level '(capable of withstanding a blow with that much power put into) | '''Multi-Continent level '(said he could survive the destruction of the whole surface) 'Stamina: Godlike '(he can keep running for days straight around the entire world without breaking a sweat, he can also keep up with the speedsters of the verse pretty well in a race and battle for long periods of time) 'Range: '''Close range '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted '(he is very knowledgeable and smart when it comes to close quarter combat, he was trained from a young age and he was a teacher too, he is very tactical and strategic, one of the very few who got military experience and training) '''Weaknesses: '''While very well trained in close quarter combat, Ryo has less options for the long range one, as such characters with better control over the battlefield or long range attacks proven to be quite a challenge for him.He is risking a lot when taking on against opponents that outclass him in abilities or power, since Ryo cant fight any other way then up close in battles. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Kinetic Impact Charge: '''Ryo starts to charge up at full speed towards his opponent, with loads of kinetic energy surrounding him.At the moment of the impact with the opponent, bursts of the said kinetic energy goes through them, experiencing excruciating pain from the blow dealt in the said area '-Titanic Cannonball: 'Using his density manipulation, he hardens his skin as hard as he can and then forms himself into a cannonball, jumping and spinning right into the opponent for a hard hitting titanic cannonball, the force of this move performed on the ground causes powerful earthquakes. '''Key: Base '| '''Rhinoceros Fury Optional Stats State:This is when Ryo falls under his rage known as Rhinoceros Fury, he thinks way less in this state and goes for the regular behavior of a infuriated rhino.Ryo also becomes more merciless and cant really distinguish friend or foe. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kestheus (The Adventure of Ages) Kestheus Profile (Speed was Equalized,High 6-A versions were used and Kaga was not included) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunters Category:Rage Users Category:Biology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:True Neutral Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Negation Users